musicvideofandomcom-20200223-history
List of the Week
List of the week. The past lists that were on the main page. August 20, 2012 - Ten House Party Videos *The Middle *Move It Like This *Makes No Difference *Olè Olè *Bitches in Tokyo *I Gotta Feeling *Get Busy *Tainted Love *(You Gotta) Fight for Your Right (To Party) *1979 August 13, 2012 - Ten "Summer" Videos *The Boys of Summer *Cruel Summer *Summer of '69 *Summertime *Girls of Summer *Summer Night City *Summer Girls *Girls in Their Summer Clothes *Summer Bunnies *Boys (Summertime Love) August 6, 2012‎ - Ten Great Britain Videos *The Safety Dance *Pass the Dutchie *Bitter Sweet Symphony *London Bridge *Come On Eileen *Shout *Holding Back the Years *West End Girls *Subterranean Homesick Blues *Sorry July 30, 2012‎ - Ten Olympic Theme Music Videos *One Moment in Time *I Believe *The Power of the Dream *Survival *Anywhere in the World *Believe *Reach *Someday *Bang the Drum *Beijing Welcomes You July 23, 2012‎ - Ten Michael Jackson Videos *Rock With You *Thriller *Smooth Criminal *Beat It *The Way You Make Me Feel *Black or White *You Rock My World *Bad *Man in the Mirror *Billie Jean July 16, 2012‎ - Ten Beach Videos *Soak Up the Sun *Sea of No Cares *I'm Still Standing *All Good Things (Come to an End) *Steal My Sunshine *Only in My Dreams *Wicked Game *I Want Candy *Cherish *Eternal Flame July 10, 2012‎ - Ten Let's Play Ball Videos *Glory Days *Centerfield *I'm Gonna Be Alright *I Like How It Feels *The Cheap Seats *I'd Come for You *Everyday *Childhood *One Mic *My Sacrifice July 2, 2012‎ - Ten American Videos *Born in the U.S.A. *Living in America *American Pie *God Bless the American Housewife *Party in the U.S.A. *American Bad Ass *American Idiot *American Psycho *God Bless America *American Life June 25, 2012‎ - Ten Canadian Videos *Big League *Subdivisions *Romantic Traffic *I Make the Dough, You Get the Glory *Up! *The Darkest One *Oh...Canada *Tears Are Not Enough *Wavin' Flag *Lovers in a Dangerous Time June 18, 2012‎ - Ten School's Out Video *Hot for Teacher *Rock 'n' Roll High School *I Wanna Rock *Dance, Dance *Graduation (Friends Forever) *Sister Christian *I'm Just a Kid *Teenage Dirtbag *School's Out *Someday June 11, 2012 - Ten Father Videos *Papa Don't Preach *Daddy's Getting Married *My Father's Eyes *Daddy Wasn't There *Papa's Got a Brand New Bag *Father Figure *Oh Father *Father to Son *Who's Your Daddy? *Sugar Daddy June 4, 2012‎ - Ten Space Videos *Men in Black *I'm Gonna Getcha Good! *Spice Up Your Life *Spaceman *Larger than Life *Major Tom (Coming Home) *Here Comes the Sunshine *Blue (Da Ba Dee) *Lollipop (Candyman) *Scream May 28, 2012‎ - Ten Bee Gees Videos *Stayin' Alive *You Win Again *Paying the Price of Love *Ordinary Lives *How Deep Is Your Love? *For Whom the Bell Tolls *Too Much Heaven *The Woman in You *Living Eyes *Alone May 21, 2012‎ - Ten Donna Summer Videos *She Works Hard for the Money *Unconditional Love *There Goes My Baby *This Time I Know It's for Real *Love's About to Change My Heart *Melody of Love (Wanna Be Loved) *I Will Go with You (Con Te Partiró) *Dinner with Gershwin *Work That Magic *Last Dance May 15, 2012‎ - Ten Superhero Videos *Hero *Superman's Dead *Break the Ice *Superman's Song *Objection (Tango) *Without Me *4 Minutes *Land of Confusion *Iron Man *Batdance May 8, 2012‎ - Ten Mom Videos *Mama *Mama *Mama Said Knock You Out *Mama, I'm Coming Home *Hey Mama *Tie Your Mother Down *Stacy's Mom *Mamma Mia *Does Your Mother Know *Your Mama Don't Dance April 30, 2012‎ - Ten Band Videos With Women Who Can Rock *I Hate Myself for Loving You *My Favourite Game *Gimme Sympathy *Only Happy When It Rains *Zombie *Don't It Make Ya Feel *Back on the Chain Gang *Bring Me to Life *Violet *Conga April 24, 2012‎ - Ten Rain Videos *Beautiful Liar *Run to You *Blame It on the Rain *Be a Man *Heroes *I Hear You Calling *Runaway *November Rain *Hero *It's Raining Men April 16, 2012‎ - Ten Windy Videos *Song 2 *You Keep Me Hangin' On *My Sacrifice *Take My Breath Away *Vertigo *Holler *It's All Coming Back to Me Now *Fat *Run to You *Beautiful Liar April 10, 2012‎ - Ten Epic Soundtrack Videos *My Heart Will Go On *Hero *(I've Had) The Time of My Life *This Used to Be My Playground *Don't You (Forget About Me) *Streets of Philadelphia *There You'll Be *I Don't Want to Miss A Thing *I Will Always Love You *(Everything I Do) I Do It For You April 2, 2012‎ - Ten Videos Shot on a Boat *Karma Chameleon *Rio *I Want a New Drug *Nothing's Gonna Stop Me Now *If I Could Turn Back Time *Careless Whisper *Rich Girl *My Sacrifice *In The Navy *Girl, You'll Be A Woman Soon March 26, 2012‎ - Ten Bar/Restaurant Videos *Til I Am Myself Again *Jump Around *Whose Bed Have Your Boots Been Under? *Piano Man *Red Red Wine *Anything for You *Sussudio *Tubthumping *This Is How We Do It *One March 19, 2012‎ - Ten Green Screen Videos *Runaway *MMMBop *Whenever Wherever / Suerte *We Built This City *Love at First Sight *I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles) *Ice Ice Baby *The Promise of a New Day *Once in a Lifetime *Go for Soda March 13, 2012‎ - Ten Travelling Videos *Take Me Home *Life Is a Highway *Roam *Stay in the Light *A Thousand Miles *Everyday *Life in a Northern Town *Runaway *Everybody Wants to Rule the World *Nowhere to Go March 6, 2012‎ - Ten Pre-MTV Videos *Subterranean Homesick Blues *These Boots Are Made for Walkin' *Imagine *School's Out *Don't Go Breaking My Heart *Stayin' Alive *From New York to L.A. *Snowbird *Pop Muzik *Piano Man February 28, 2012‎ - Ten Soundtrack Videos *Because You Loved Me *There You'll Be *Gangsta's Paradise *Flashdance... What a Feeling *Love Me Tender *Girl, You'll Be A Woman Soon *It Must Have Been Love *We Don't Need Another Hero *La Bamba *Take My Breath Away February 21, 2012‎ - Ten Space-Themed Videos *I'm Gonna Getcha Good! *Larger than Life *Spaceman *No Scrubs *Spice Up Your Life *Lollipop (Candyman) *Scream *Here Comes the Sunshine *Oops!... I Did It Again *Blue (Da Ba Dee) February 13, 2012 - Ten Whitney Houston Videos *I Will Always Love You *I Wanna Dance with Somebody (Who Loves Me) *So Emotional *How Will I Know *Greatest Love of All *Run to You *I'm Your Baby Tonight *Where Do Broken Hearts Go *I'm Every Woman *My Love Is Your Love February 7, 2012‎ - Ten Madonna Videos *Ray of Light *Like a Prayer *Sorry *Holiday *Like a Virgin *Hung Up *Vogue *Beautiful Stranger *Express Yourself *Erotica January 31, 2012‎ - Ten Multiples Videos *I'm Every Woman *Bitch *Crucify *Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough *White Houses *Everybody's Got a Story *You Gotta Be *You Can't Hurry Love *Ironic *These Words January 24, 2012 - Ten Dialogue Videos *Love Is a Battlefield *Da Funk *Come to My Window *Hello *Rush Rush *If It Feels Good Do It *Dance, Dance *Sweet Emotion *Walk Away *Voices Carry January 10, 2012‎ - Ten Homage Videos *Man! I Feel Like a Woman! *Express Yourself *I'm Glad *What You Waiting For? *My Girl (Gone, Gone, Gone) *I Wanna Dance with Somebody (Who Loves Me) *Cold Hearted *Say You'll Be There *Rosanna *Don't Come Around Here No More December 24 - Ten More Christmas Videos *Reggae Christmas *Jingle Bell Rock *Last Christmas *8 Days of Christmas *All I Want for Christmas Is You *Do They Know It's Christmas? *The First Noel *Happy Xmas (War Is Over) *Hey Santa *Merry Christmas (I Don't Want to Fight Tonight) December 17 - Ten Christmas Videos *Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer *Fleck the Walls *I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus *White Christmas *Where Are You, Christmas? *Christmas (Baby Please Come Home) *Christmas in Hollis *Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas *Gabriel's Message *Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays December 2 - Ten Dialogue Videos *Love Is a Battlefield *Rush Rush *Where the Streets Have No Name *Oops!... I Did It Again *A Change Would Do You Good *Voices Carry *Wake Me Up When September Ends *Sweet Emotion *When I Think of You *Walk Away November 23- Ten Sports Videos *Big League *I Make the Dough, You Get the Glory *Stuck in a Moment You Can't Get Out Of *Be a Man *Illegal *Love Lift Me *Only Wanna Be With You *Can't Stop Falling *Ladies and Gentlemen *Walk of Life November 16 - Ten School Videos *...Baby One More Time *Smells Like Teen Spirit *Centerfold *I'm Afraid of Britney Spears *Graduation (Friends Forever) *Hot for Teacher *Rush Rush *Subdivisions *Someday *Hello November 2, 2011‎ - Ten Black/White Videos *My Immortal *The Boys of Summer *Vogue *Straight Up *Man on the Moon *Hand in My Pocket *Let's Wait Awhile *One Thing *Every Breath You Take *I Love Rock 'n' Roll October 26, 2011 - Ten Spooky Videos *Thriller *Somebody's Watching Me *Enter Sandman *Salvation *Clint Eastwood *Everlong *Everybody (Backstreet's Back) *The Beautiful People *What Is Love *She Wolf Category:Browse